Le regard des autres
by shadowquill17
Summary: Après tout le temps que John et Sherlock ont passé à se tourner autour sans oser rien dire, le jour où ils deviennent finalement un couple provoque quelques réactions chez ceux qui les entourent… pour chaque chapitre, le point de vue et l'opinion d'un personnage sur le Johnlock. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Après une absence relative mais ô combien douloureuse pour moi, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle série, dont, j'espère, le concept te plaira…**

**Alors c'est parti, et bonne lecture !**

**…**

Mycroft n'avait jamais douté que les sentiments du docteur John Watson envers son petit frère finiraient un jour par devenir plus profonds que dans une relation normale entre colocataires, ou même entre amis.

Dès leur première rencontre, cela avait paru évident : l'immédiate et absolue loyauté du docteur envers un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, son attitude trop défensive face aux sous-entendus veloutés de Mycroft qui, aux yeux du représentant du gouvernement anglais, tout cela ne montrait que trop bien que John était effectivement déjà sensible au charme si particulier du plus jeune des Holmes… et tout cela ne pouvait mener qu'à un seul et unique dénouement, et Mycroft, s'il avait pu ressentir quelque chose, aurait été désolé de voir un homme aussi bon que le docteur Watson souffrir de l'inintérêt profond de Sherlock pour les choses de l'amour, et de l'inévitable rejet qu'il allait devoir essuyer.

Mycroft, si sûr de ses déductions et attendant patiemment que ce qui devait arriver arrivât, manqua complètement les signes qui auraient pu lui faire réviser son jugement.

Bien sûr, il avait vu l'affection certaine de Sherlock pour John, et même une tendance à vouloir son attention et son admiration à chaque instant, mais il avait logiquement supposé qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de sa personnalité infantile, et que John s'était retrouvé, contre sa volonté, le baby-sitter d'un détective trop maigre d'un mètre quatre-vingts en manque d'attention.

Et il fallut une visite impromptue chez son irritant petit frère, et un John à moitié nu qui sortait de la chambre de ce dernier, le bout des oreilles rouges et les yeux baissés d'un air gêné tandis qu'il articulait un « Bonjour Mycroft » un peu rauque, et un regard brillant de Sherlock vers son ami qui sortait de la pièce… pour que Mycroft comprenne enfin que ce qui devait arriver était effectivement finalement arrivé, mais qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur la teneur de l'incident en question.

Et si Mycroft fit seulement _mine_ d'être agacé par le sourire triomphant de Sherlock, pour masquer un puissant soulagement tout étrangement fraternel à voir son petit frère enfin en position d'obtenir enfin, _en une fois, _et ce qu'il désirait et ce dont il avait besoin… eh bien, personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait besoin de le savoir.

**…**

**Eh bien, ravissant lecteur ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ce premier chapitre, de cette nouvelle idée ? Des remarques, des critiques ? Surtout laisse une review, c'est vraiment ce qui me motive à continuer quand je sais que ce qui ME rend heureuse rend d'AUTRES gens heureux… ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher lecteur,**

**J'ai déjà le plaisir de te présenter le second chapitre de cette nouvelle série…**

**Enjoy !**

**…**

Greg n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à la vie privée des gens avec qui il travaillait.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu les blagues des autres gars, les moqueries provocatrices de Donovan et les reniflements méprisants d'Anderson, mais il s'était toujours figuré que c'était le caractère un peu étrange de Sherlock et sa proximité inhabituelle avec John qui provoquait ce genre de rumeurs.

C'était complètement à côté de la plaque, selon lui, et l'idée que les deux hommes finissent un jour dans le même lit lui paraissait vraiment farfelue.

Bon, il ne savait pas trop pour Sherlock ; Greg, en le voyant toujours tout seul et clairement pas intéressé par qui que ce soit, avait fini par vaguement conclure que le détective n'était simplement pas en quête d'une relation, mais ses réflexions n'allaient même pas jusqu'à étiqueter Sherlock asexuel.

En fait, pour autant qu'il en savait, le gars était tellement bizarre qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être gay ou même hétéro sans que cela ne change rien à sa personnalité marginale et à son mépris évident pour tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les émotions.

John, en revanche, était le parfait exemple du gars hétéro lambda. Avec ses régulières tentatives de relation, son profil loyal fait pour être père de famille et son passé militaire, Greg n'avait jamais même accordé une seconde de réflexion aux préférences sexuelles de John.

Ce qui explique pourquoi le jour où il appela Sherlock sur son portable et que John répondit d'une voix rauque, Greg ne fut même pas surpris. Sherlock avait sans doute oublié son portable dans un endroit étrange et John, parce qu'il en était plus proche, avait automatiquement répondu.

Il attendit patiemment que John se déplace pour aller donner le téléphone à Sherlock, mais tout ce que l'appareil transmit fut un froissement de draps et un « Réveille-toi, Sherlock » très doux. S'ensuivirent une série de gloussements bas et le bruit reconnaissable d'un baiser, avant que le timbre caractéristique de Sherlock ne rejoigne Greg au bout du fil.

Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, raccrocha, fixa une ou deux secondes son portable en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant soudain ce qui venait de se passer, et finit par hausser les épaules.

Peut-être qu'ainsi Sherlock serait plus souvent joignable.

**…**

**Alors, honorable lecteur ? Comment as-tu trouvé cette interprétation de la réaction de notre bien-aimé Lestrade ? Dis-moi tout dans une review ! **

**(non, vraiment, j'insiste ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Et bienvenue en ce jour de printemps, pour découvrir de ma part un nouveau chapitre...**

**Juste une note, pour ceux qui bondiraient, une précision qui concerne ce chapitre et tous les autres de cette série : les personnages dépeints ici sont tels que je me les imaginais avant que la saison 3 ne soit diffusée, puisque c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai écrite. Alors, pas de frayeur, mais les développements de personnages possibles qui sont apparus pendant cette troisième saison tant attendue ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic. ^^****  
**

**Voilà voilà... et à présent, bonne lecture !**

**...**

Sally détestait le freak plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Son air hautain, ses yeux trop transparents, ses déductions utilisées comme des armes contre ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas, et surtout sa joie palpable à se trouver sur les lieux d'un crime… tout ça faisait froid dans le dos à Sally et lui faisaient craindre le jour où le seul détective consultant au monde se lasserait d'aider la police trop incompétente et déciderait de rendre leur travail un peu plus stimulant _lui-même_.

Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était un peu amélioré depuis qu'il avait le docteur. Sally ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là, mais devait reconnaître, malgré son irritation devant l'admiration béate de John et leur étrange amitié qu'elle ne comprenait pas, que le détective était un peu moins insupportable quand John était dans le coin que quand il n'y était pas.

Elle n'était pas convaincue par les rumeurs de romance entre ces deux-là, mais le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui aient accordé un second regard alors que l'un était censé être hétéro, ou le fait qu'ils soient devenus colocataires aussi vite et aient aussitôt décidé de travailler ensemble, ou encore leur attitude férocement protectrice l'un envers l'autre, lui semblait la preuve qu'il y avait quand même anguille sous roche.

Malgré cela, elle restait convaincue que le freak n'aurait pas pu éprouver des sentiments sincères ou profonds pour un autre être humain, et voyant l'intérêt évident qu'il portait à John, elle souhaitait au médecin innocent de pouvoir se tirer des griffes de Sherlock sans le mettre en colère, quand ce dernier finirait peut-être par tenter de les rapprocher dans une relation encore plus malsaine.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le cas Reichenbach la laissa désemparée et pleine de remords acides quand elle apprit après tout ce temps qu'elle était tombée dans le piège de Moriarty, toute son animosité personnelle transformée en un outil meurtrier modelé pour provoquer la chute d'un homme étrange mais finalement dévoué au bien.

Alors quand elle les vit pour la première fois s'embrasser en quittant une scène de crime, John sur la pointe des pieds, enveloppé dans le grand manteau de Sherlock, les lèvres de ce dernier réchauffant d'une série de petits baisers le bout du nez froid de son compagnon, elle continua son chemin sans ciller, les bras le long du corps et une chaleur dans la poitrine.

Parce que si ces deux avaient malgré tout fini ensemble, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait commencer à se pardonner les ravages qu'elle avait faits.

**...**

**Un petit essai sur le mépris mutuel et la culpabilité dévorante, donc... simplement parce que c'était trop intéressant d'explorer le personnage de Sally pour le laisser filer. ^^**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, cher lecteur, assez pour que tu aies envie de me laisser une petite review, à moi, pauvre auteure en manque de contacts sociaux et de reconnaissance... je compte sur toi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, cher lecteur !**

**Cette semaine, un personnage sans qui Sherlock ne serait pas Sherlock (comme tous les autres, oui, bon, je sais). ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

Mrs Hudson n'était pas aveugle.

En fait, on pouvait même dire que sous ses dehors maternels de petite dame serviable et protectrice, Mrs Hudson avait les capacités d'observation et de déduction d'un agent du MI6. Aucune romance naissante, aucune gêne mêlée d'attraction, aucun regard avide en coin n'échappait à son infaillible radar, et elle enregistrait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors forcément, quand son Sherlock avait ramené un ex-docteur de l'armée à l'air fatigué mais fort, au regard souligné de cernes sombres mais néanmoins intense, et qui possédait apparemment l'inestimable qualité de voir au-delà de l'extérieur hautain de Sherlock, le potentiel d'une relation amoureuse entre ces deux-là lui avait tout de suite sauté aux yeux et elle ne s'était pas privée du plaisir d'établir immédiatement le doute, en leur demandant s'ils auraient besoin d'une seconde chambre.

Évidemment, la réaction excessivement défensive de John n'avait fait que la conforter dans son idée, et dès lors, aider les deux tourtereaux à se rendre compte de leur attirance mutuelle était devenu le but de sa vie.

Oh, elle se contentait de glisser deux-trois sous-entendus, par-ci par-là, juste assez pour que John rougisse et que Sherlock lui lance un long regard pensif… elle était convaincue qu'avec un peu de persévérance et beaucoup de patience, les deux hommes finiraient par se rendre compte de leur affection plus qu'amicale, et elle ne serait même pas déçue, à ce moment-là, qu'ils nient son implication dans une telle réalisation : elle était la force discrète, le travail de l'ombre… et voir ses deux protégés enfin profiter de leur alchimie serait pour elle une récompense bien suffisante, sans avoir besoin qu'ils viennent la remercier de sa foi inébranlable et de ses délicats coups de pouce.

Alors quand elle sortit un soir de son appartement pour surprendre les deux hommes en pleine occupation contre le mur du hall, les jambes de John fermement enroulées autour de la taille de Sherlock et les mains de ce dernier possessivement pressées contre les fesses de son ami, dans ce qui paraissait être un baiser fiévreux et délicieusement prometteur, Mrs Hudson ne sursauta pas, ne laissa échapper aucun bruit qui aurait pu trahir sa présence, et referma silencieusement la porte avec un immense sourire, remettant à plus tard la sortie de ses poubelles.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas, le lendemain, à ce que Sherlock laisse passer John devant lui dans leur sortie de l'immeuble, se penche vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant d'une voix basse « Vous êtes une perle, Mrs Hudson ».

Et en le voyant s'éloigner, son grand manteau oscillant autour de sa longue silhouette, pressant visiblement le pas pour rejoindre John dehors, Mrs Hudson ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gloussement de satisfaction.

Voilà qui était une affaire réglée.

**...**

**Et voilà, j'ai enfin orné de ma vision le pilier de l'Angleterre... ^^**

**Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé, si ça t'a plu ou pas, j'attendrai ta review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, cher lecteur !**

**À présent que je suis devant mon clavier pour poster mon nouveau chapitre, je me dis que pour ce chapitre en particulier, je dois te rappeler que je n'ai pas pris en compte la saison 3 dans cette fic... pas exprès mais parce qu'elle n'était simplement pas encore sortie. ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy !**

**...**

Anderson ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux pour eux.

D'abord, son inimitié avec l'insupportable détective lui faisait mépriser hautainement tout ce qui concernait ce dernier en dehors des affaires qu'il daignait résoudre, et la vie privée, sûrement instable et malsaine, que Holmes menait quand il quittait les scènes de crime ne regardait, et n'intéressait, en rien, le médecin légiste.

Plus d'une fois il avait considéré faire une demande officielle pour exclure Sherlock Holmes des affaires de la criminelle… mais Lestrade lui lançait un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il évoquait l'idée, alors le projet avait fini par n'être plus qu'un joli rêve, le rêve d'une réalité où il serait débarrassé des remarques insultantes et des piques cruelles de Sherlock Holmes…

Le docteur n'était pas si terrible, lui. Un peu crispé et certainement distant, mais incontestablement compétent quand on en venait à parler morts violentes et traces criminelles… Anderson aurait même pu l'apprécier sans cette écoeurante loyauté que Watson vouait à Holmes, cette admiration infinie mêlée d'affection qui rendait Anderson malade d'incompréhension et de jalousie.

Car comment Holmes, ce psychopathe dégénéré entre tous, pouvait inspirer de tels sentiments chez un gars bien comme Watson ? Qu'y avait-il chez lui de si spécial qui donnait envie à un ex-docteur de l'armée de le tolérer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Anderson ne comprenait pas, et cette ignorance le faisait grincer des dents.

Encore qu'il pouvait reconnaître que le docteur avait réussi l'extraordinaire exploit de faire de Holmes, sinon un homme supportable, du moins une cible moins fréquente des pulsions meurtrières d'Anderson. La présence de Watson semblait inexplicablement apaiser le besoin d'attention compulsif du détective, et son agressivité envers le corps policier s'en trouvait remarquablement amoindrie.

Alors oui, Anderson resta quelques minutes la bouche ouverte quand il vit de loin le redouté Holmes emmener vers un tout autre niveau son mépris total de l'espace personnel d'autrui, et déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son colocataire avant de quitter la scène de crime dans un tourbillon de manteau noir… mais hey, son cousin préféré était gay et la personne qu'Anderson aimait le plus au monde, alors ce dernier put vite ravaler son choc et passer à autre chose.

Mais en attendant de pouvoir lui aussi trouver quelqu'un qui le rende aussi heureux que Watson et Holmes qui paraissaient littéralement irradier de bonheur amoureux quand ils étaient ensemble, Anderson profitait juste du fait que la soudaine évolution de la relation de Holmes avec son fidèle ami semblait avoir relégué son animosité envers Anderson au second plan.

Et, sans pour autant leur souhaiter un bonheur éternel, il espérait secrètement que cette nouvelle et toute professionnelle indifférence de Holmes durerait aussi longtemps que possible.

**...**

**Eh bien, formidable lecteur, cela t'a-t-il plu ? **

**Dis-moi ce que tu penses (ou autre chose, n'importe quoi, tu sais, on est libres ^^) dans une review (parce que review = LOVE), et bon week-end !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Alors même que je suis dans les révisions jusqu'au cou, j'ai le grand plaisir de te présenter... le cinquième chapitre ! *tadaaaaaa***

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

Irène se considérait comme une personne intelligente.

Elle n'avait pas le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes, bien sûr, mais à la fois suffisamment de jugeote pour comprendre que ce n'était le cas de personne et assez d'estime personnelle pour ne pas s'en offusquer. Le fait était qu'elle était intelligente, l'avait toujours été, et que cette conviction donnait encore plus de puissance à sa capacité de décision, tout en lui rendant la vie infiniment plus facile.

Alors, même si elle avait été convaincue au début de pouvoir séduire Sherlock Holmes, il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre que si l'homme était effectivement un délicieux challenge, ce n'en était pas un qu'elle pouvait remporter tant qu'un petit médecin aux sourcils froncés traînerait dans les environs.

La situation l'avait d'abord amusée : étaient-ils tous les deux vraiment assez aveugles pour ne pas réaliser ce qui se tramait entre eux ?

Et puis rapidement leur obstination à fermer les yeux sur leurs propres sentiments l'avait agacée. Qui étaient-ils pour décider qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'amour ? Irène le savait, l'homme est guidé par les affections, et leur tentative désespérée de nier la prise qu'avait leur amour sur leur esprit finissait par être un peu lassante.

Bien sûr, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sherlock Holmes était convaincu d'avoir encore tout contrôle sur ses émotions, et Irène ne fut pas assez fière pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux. Après tout, l'homme était tellement sûr de lui qu'il avait quand même cru que, non contente de tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine, elle s'était aussitôt empressée de changer le code de son appareil photo en son nom à lui ! N'avait-il vraiment pas réalisé que, tout comme le reste, ça pouvait être un stratagème ?

Enfin bon, Irène s'était dépêtrée de cela, et elle gardait malgré tout une certaine affection envers l'intriguant détective. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'avec un peu plus de temps passé en sa compagnie (et moins d'hostilité ouverte de la part de John Watson), elle aurait éventuellement pu tomber amoureuse de lui... mais à présent elle conservait pour lui seulement les chauds sentiments qu'on réserve d'ordinaire à une personne de notre même sang.

Alors forcément, quand elle apprit, longtemps après toute cette affaire, que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson avaient enfin sauté le pas et étaient désormais en couple, elle sourit d'un air suffisant et affectueux à la fois, leur souhaita mentalement tout le bonheur du monde, et puis passa à autre chose.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Irène Adler était sentimentale.

**...**

**Ha ha, je l'adore cette Irène, elle est tellement classe... mais bref, peu importe ce que moi je pense ! **

**Qu'as-tu ressenti, toi, subtil lecteur ?**

**Surtout n'hésite pas à en parler dans une review, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de mes humbles écrits ! ^^**

**Et en attendant, je te souhaite de _très_ joyeuses fêtes de Pâques ! Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et ces vacances ont filé plus vite qu'un criminel poursuivi par Sherlock, bien trop vite pour que ma petite tête puisse les suivre...**

**Ce qui m'amène au prochain point:**

**Je croule sous les révisions, et entre latin, grec et allemand c'est vrai que ça fait toujours du bien de recevoir une petite review... ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je tiens à remercier de tout mon coeur la généreuse Helena, qui n'a pas de compte ici (sinon j'aurais inondé sa messagerie de reconnaissance) et s'est malgré tout donné la peine de me laisser plein de reviews, dont chacune m'a fait sourire et m'a mise de bonne humeur, même en ces temps troublés et sombres de révision intensive... alors Helena, merci mille fois, tu es un véritable amour ! ^^**

**Et sur ce, impatient lecteur, je te laisse à ta lecture (tardive, je sais)! **

**...**

Molly Hooper ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions.

Elle savait que ses sentiments pour Sherlock Holmes ne seraient jamais réciproques, mais cette conviction ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se faire apprécier de lui… elle sentait bien qu'il était faible de sa part d'accéder à toutes les demandes de Sherlock, depuis lui faire un café jusqu'à lui permettre discrètement l'accès à un cadavre, mais le petit battement joyeux que faisait son cœur quand il lui souriait pour la remercier valait tous les embarras du monde.

Elle se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie et qu'ainsi son petit rêve secret de pouvoir un jour l'avoir à elle toute seule était sain et sauf.

Bien sûr, cette assurance n'avait pas fait long feu après l'arrivée de John Watson dans la vie du séduisant détective. Le mystérieux docteur, avec ses cheveux grisonnants et son sourire d'enfant, avait débarqué dans la vie solitaire de Sherlock et, en un rien de temps, pris la place dans son existence que Molly avait espéré pouvoir occuper un jour.

Elle aurait voulu être jalouse, elle aurait aimé être de celles qui se battent pour celui qu'elles aiment… et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement au cœur quand Sherlock se penchait vers John, tellement proche que leurs épaules se touchaient presque, ou bien quand ses yeux argentés ne fixaient que son compagnon quand il parlait, animés d'une force intense et dévastatrice… mais il était impossible de haïr John Watson, et elle ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point Sherlock paraissait plus humain quand il se tenait aux côtés de son nouvel ami.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Sherlock s'autorisait à devenir meilleur, et plus Molly découvrait à quel point il n'avait jamais été ce sombre prince charmant pour lequel elle l'avait pris… et au fur et à mesure qu'elle le découvrait, elle pouvait sentir ses sentiments, autrefois naïfs et superficiels, se transformer en un féroce désir de protéger cet homme si incompris et si endommagé par la vie.

Alors quand elle avait compris que l'amitié entre les deux hommes avait passé un nouveau cap, loin de ressentir avec amertume la destruction définitive de son fantasme passé, elle ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir permis à Sherlock Holmes d'avoir trouvé, lui aussi, quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui pour le reste de sa vie.

Et Molly sentait qu'en ce qui concernait John Watson et le bonheur de Sherlock Holmes, sa confiance absolue était, pour une fois, totalement justifiée.

**...**

**Eh bien eh bien, charmant lecteur ? Que sont tes sentiments (si sentiments il y a) sur cette nouvelle bouchée de point de vue ?**

**N'hésite surtout pas à les partager (enfin, ça ou autre chose ^^) dans une review !**

**(ben oui après tout il ne te reste plus tant d'occasions que ça de me laisser tout plein d'amour dans une review... il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là !)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Savoureux lecteur, bonjour !**

**C'est aujourd'hui le jour inévitable de la fin de cette série, et je présente donc en cet instant devant tes yeux avides le tout dernier chapitre, le tout dernier _personnage_ parmi ceux dont je voulais explorer la réaction à l'amour de John et Sherlock... je sais, ça fait tout drôle, hein ?**

**Ç'a été une aventure formidable, lecteur, et je tiens d'ores et déjà à te remercier d'être resté à mes côtés, sans faillir, jusqu'au bout... c'est un formidable voyage qui s'achève et...**

**Et je crois que je vais arrêter ici mes délires grandiloquents.**

**Alors, mon précieux, tout simplement mille mercis à ton coeur généreux et, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

**...**

Mike Stamford avait toujours eu une réputation d'entremetteur.

Pas seulement en amour, en dépit du bonheur absolu que sa cousine vivait à présent avec l'électricien qui avait équipé l'appartement de Mike, et ce grâce à lui, mais aussi en amitié: il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier son implication dans la rencontre et l'amitié immédiate entre son libraire et son chef, puisque le premier lui parlait à présent sans cesse de son travail et que le second avait commencé à lui donner des conseils en matière de littérature.

Mais Mike était heureux de pouvoir aider les gens avec cette rare capacité qu'il possédait de voir chez une personne ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas, et de trouver chez une autre la façon dont elle pourrait combler ce besoin…

Le meilleur, c'était que cette faculté n'avait rien de cérébral pour Mike: il n'avait pas besoin de faire des listes de ce que les gens aimaient, il ne calculait pas le pourcentage de réussite d'une rencontre entre deux inconnus selon leurs points communs… non, Mike fonctionnait sur une sorte d'instinct un peu étrange, qui se déclarait soudain à des moments particulièrement incompréhensibles...

La meilleure façon dont il pouvait décrire la chose était que ça _cliquait_.

Ça avait cliqué en regardant son ancien professeur de violoncelle mettre un sucre roux dans son thé, et Mike avait conseillé à sa tante d'aller voir son concert de Noël. Ç'avait été le coup de foudre et ils étaient ensemble depuis une demi-douzaine d'années à présent.

Ça avait cliqué quand il avait regardé son assistante faire tomber un classeur mal rangé, et deux ans plus tard il était assis sur un banc d'église, à la regarder dire oui au pêcheur qu'il croisait tous les samedis quand il allait courir.

Et ça avait certainement cliqué quand John Watson s'était plaint que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui comme colocataire…

Mike n'avait jamais cru que quiconque cliquerait pour Sherlock Holmes. Il vérifiait presque chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un, et mettait sur ce cas plus d'attention que sur n'importe quel autre. Mais jusque-là personne n'avait eu ce petit quelque chose qui avait fait que Mike avait eu envie de les présenter à l'étrange détective…

Jusqu'à John Watson.

Et Mike, quand il lisait les journaux racontant les derniers exploits de Sherlock Holmes et de son fidèle compagnon (dans tous les sens du terme) John Watson, était fier de pouvoir se dire qu'il était celui qui avait réuni ces deux âmes solitaires.

**...**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances... tu peux penser que Mike n'est qu'un personnage tertiaire au vu de sa courte apparition dans la série, mais je garde une certaine affection pour lui (et sa bouille irrésistible XD) puisqu'il a effectivement réuni nos deux tourtereaux ! Et j'avoue qu'en tant que shipper Johnlock _numero uno_, il me semblait mériter une place d'honneur dans notre petit recueil...**

**D'accord, pas d'accord ? N'hésite pas à exprimer ton opinion dans une review !**

**(et surtout n'oublie pas que ce chapitre est ta toute dernière chance, ton _ultime_ occasion de laisser une review à cette fic... et les regrets éternels sont un poids pénible à porter. **

**Mais bon. **

**No pressure. ^^)**


End file.
